1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a guidance display device, a guidance system, and a guidance method which utilize visible light communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, systems which utilize visible light communications to provide directions are known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-55582 discloses an assistance system for the visually-impaired, in which a cane having visible light communications capabilities receives guidance and alert from a light.